paranormal_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Mountain Giant on the Move
A Bigfoot researcher – and host of the ‘''Sasquatch Chronicles''’ podcast – by the name of Wes was intrigued when he received a truly bizarre report from a witness who had seemingly had a close encounter with a giant hairy creature that he swears was not a Bigfoot, seeing as it was apparently far too large. In fact, this hirsute monstrosity fitted the description of a fairytale giant more than it did the other hairy apemen supposed to be wandering the woods of North America… What's That Coming Ogre The Hill? A longtime listener to Sasquatch Chronicles podcast, the witness told Wes about an event that had transpired while he and his friends were hunting in the mountains of Alaska - but apparently didn't provide a date for the occurence. He refused to come on the air and talk about the sighting on the podcast out of fear of ridicule, saying I don't think anyone would believe me. The group were way up in the mountains, truly isolated from the rest of civilisation. It would've presumably been quite relaxing - getting away from the hubub of daily life and all that - and so I highly doubt that hairy man-beasts were anywhere the near the thoughts of the soon-to-be witnesses. However, that certainly didn't stop one of the bizarre beasties from making an appearance. The man speaking to Wes said that he caught sight of a very, very large man-like creature moving up the side of the mountain. He stressed that this entity was enormous - saying that it was somewhere between 18-19ft tall, thus being far outside the normal parameters for the size of Sasquatch. Bizarrely, he also specified that the hairy critter seemed to have tusks. Intrigued by this, Wes questioned him about what exactly he meant by this - to which he replied that the tusks looked like lower canines. Obviously aware of how insane his story sounded, the hunter anxiously made certain that Wes didn't think he was not crazy and that he wasn't drinking or smoking or on drugs of any kind. He was sure that he wasn't hallucinating. He said that he had never seen a Sasquatch before this. In fact, he said that he had still not seen a Sasquatch - seeing as he was certain that this creature was not an average Bigfoot. This thing was a freaking giant. The witness was terrified at the sight of the being, despite only seeing it from a distance, and so immediately retreated from the scene. He has no idea where the entity vanished off to after this, seeing as he was too busy going in the opposite direction. After this happening, the witness gave up hunting. He Definitely Saw Something Wes has studied many Sasquatch encounters, and is experienced enough in the field to be able to fairly easily tell if someone is full of it or suffering from psychological problems of some kind. He completely believes the witness in this story, and says that the sheer terror which he displayed while recounting the tale means that they definitely saw something. He says that he has actually received two or three reports similar to this one - and that they all talk about the creatures as having bottom teeth that were sticking out like tusks. On the podcast, Wes was talking to another researcher named Duke, who had recently been looking into reports of creatures that he named Mountain Giants. These contemporary giants are over 10ft tall, and are known to be highly aggressive and to leave four-toed footprints. Duke also briefly touched on the apparent tusks possessed by the creatures - saying that he recently come across further information suggesting that the witnesses were trying to describe boar-like curved tusks as opposed to simply large lower canine teeth. Source Sasquatch Chronicles - Episode 187 Category:Case Files Category:Hairy Humanoids Category:Giants Category:Mountain Giants